You were Gone but You are Here
by InChemistryWeTrust
Summary: Similar but different. Identical but altered. She finds herself trapped inside another version of the world she has been living in. "Once you were gone but now you are here."
1. Chapter 1

**I never own Sailor Moon.**

.

The forecast for today had informed that it will be a sunny day without cloud.

_Bull shit._

She had believed to a stupid weather prediction in television, which was the first time. Although Japan was a country which famous with its accurate weather forecast, she should've been better remain skeptic all the time. She had picked the wrong day to be not to. She grunted to herself, she couldn't help it that a series of misfortunate events had picked on her to be their victim.

Today was a freaking hard pour with multiple lightning decorated the dark sky above. Her practice had finished early because of bad weather and she had decided to go home by bracing the storm.

She knew the street well and it wasn't new experience for her to pass through one sharp turn in curve area on her way home. Today though, the street had been more slippery than usual, and she had clutched the brake too fast while curving. The stupid move had costed her tire to slip and dragged her down to steep part of the hill.

The pour perhaps had taken a part in her accident but it had also saved her life. Thanks to the rain, the ground had turned into mud and she landed on much softer soil.

In other words, next time she shouldn't trust the stupid forecast.

She did a double check for her bike's condition. From that pitiful state and the amount of smokes came out from it, she was certain that she wouldn't go home on it again. There was saying, in times like this, human had to be positive.

_Positive, my ass._

Since it was quite heavy storm, the street was quiet and no one passing by to help. She was trapped in the middle of the storm between rocky steeps and broken motorcycle. Her cell phone wasn't helping after the fall. It was wet and busted. She sighed, she had to call home or they would be worried.

Especially _her._ She had told her to bring a coat or at least wore warmer clothes for today. She had great sixth sense and she had told her in past few days the sea had been restless.

_Kaioh Michiru is really something_. She chuckled while imagining what kind of scolds she would get when she came home. Surely the scold would include banning her from riding a motorcyle for a year. Perhaps two.

She couldn't just sitting around waiting for help. There was a gas station about 4 miles ahead. However, in order to do that, she needed to climb the steep slope to reach the main street. She had winded down pretty good from up there, she should be thankful to be alive right now.

There was something wrong with her right wrist. She just realized when she couldn't move it normally. In fact, it refused to move at all. Then she rolled up her jacket sleeve only to gasp upon the unpleasant sight. There was a deep purple bruise surrounding her wrist, trailed to back of her hand, in addition of swelling.

_It seems I twisted it when I pressed the brake._ Either way, she couldn't climb with only one hand. She got up slowly and began to examine her surroundings. Behind her was the wood, a city little forest that connecting town and the hill she was in. She could walk straight to reach the town, although it would take more time than climbing to the main street.

Through the woods was currently her only option. She didn't need to worry since the worst animal that possibly roaming was probably some wild cats. The other day though, Michiru said that she saw glimpse of owl in the forest. Cats and owl were no big deal.

So she grabbed her damage helmet and slowly made her way to the forest. She groaned in each steps as her body muscles were ache from the fall. It would be total sore tomorrow morning.

Few minutes that felt like an hour later, she halted her steps. She should've been greeted by the view of the city right now, but the forest only got darker. There was strange feeling and she knew she was actually lost.

The problem was, no one had gotten lost in a freaking city forest before. Even 5 years old Hotaru would find the way back home herself. The area was small and safe, it was so near to the town. She shook her head, it was very strange. Perhaps she had hit her head or something. The situation turned from bad to worse when the fog appeared.

The stupid forecast didn't tell about fog. The city area didn't have a history with fog before. Moreover the creepy mist since it was so thick that she barely could see anything around her.

_It's time to call for help._

"Hello! Is there anybody around? I need help!"

She received no response. Her voice echoed, making the atmosphere creepier. She shuddered, mentally banished any negative thoughts inside her head. There was no youma but in pinch situation like this, maybe it would be alright if she used her senshi power. She could clear out the fog with her wind.

The thought cheered her up. She reached her jacket's pocket but found nothing.

"What?" She took off her racing jacket rolling up and down but there was nothing, anything. Terrified, losing her henshin stick, she ran back to the place where her broken motorcycle was. The faster she ran, the forest path seemed had transformed into never ending labyrinth. Twenty minutes sprint and she still hadn't seen anything. At first, she had begun to think it was her mind playing tricks on her but she then pinched her cheek hard.

_It hurts. This is not a dream then. Crap, I can't lose my henshin stick!_

She was too preoccupied; she didn't notice that the fog surrounding her had cleared.

Out of frustration, she threw out several colorful curses out loud. She didn't care if people hear it, she needed help anyway.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS SACRED AREA!" Deep male voice shouted like a thunder. She jumped a little, surprised.

She spun around, finally the help came.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Only, she was greeted with a sword on her face.

"What the-" She couldn't complete her curse when the man shouted again.

"I SAID ANSWER THE QUESTION! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

This man to her, seemed pretty dangerous.

"My name is Tenoh Haruka and I need help. My bike just crashed in this area... well, can I borrow your phone?" She kept her attention to the sword and the angry man before her.

"You aren't aswering with truth, I shall not believe you."

Haruka was pissed off with the angry stranger. She was hurt, soaked, and dirty.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Haruka swung her helmet to the sword, slapping away from her face. It appeared to be her second stupid move after the incident with the brake. The next second, her helmet was cut into two, like a watermelon.

_Holy shit._

"My last warning to you..." The man didn't shout this time, he spoke with a deep low tone and serious killing eyes.

Haruka just paid attention with his appearance. He was wearing like soldier uniform, complete with set of weapon around his belt. Haruka wondered if she was facing a law officer or simply serial killer.

The man swung down his sword. "WHO..." Haruka avoided to the right.

The sword changed its course and move horizontally, aiming her waist. "ARE..." She dodged back her step.

"YOU!" Final stroke was diagonal to the left. It missed Haruka's shoulder but the racer's body directly connected to the ground below. She didn't have any space left to dodge.

The man knew and he was ready to deliver the attack.

"WAIT!" This time, a woman's voice. Haruka turned her head, looking at her savior.

"My highness sent me to escort this person. You shall not harm her!"

_What's with these people and their words? Is there anyone interested in helping me?_ Haruka rolled her eyes, her frustration was doubled.

"This stranger has trespassed to the sacred area, the punishment is death." The short tempered man replied.

Haruka had had enough with these people. She got up and was about to give her piece of mind to both man and woman.

She met with the sword again, "Don't-move,"

Haruka put her hands up, "I'm unarmed, but if I had a right to choose, I would go with this lady over here. No offense." She grinned to the woman. At least, the woman didn't want to turn her into watermelon.

"This is Poseidon temple, your existence and behavior is unaccepted!"

"Put down the sword colonel, I have an order from the gate keeper to bring this person. She had seen her arrival." The woman intercepted. Haruka had to admit that the woman's glare was more menacing than the man.

The sword was hovering before Haruka's face before it took its retreat together with the owner.

"Follow me," The woman gestured for Haruka to follow her way. She observed the woman's appearance. She wore a simple long white black gown that covered everything except the area around her cleavage. It wasn't ordinary attire and Haruka had thought her senshi uniform was fancy.

"Stranger, do you aware where you are right now?" The woman asked.

Haruka frowned, she took a moment and witnessing the scenery around her.

The obvious thing was, it wasn't a city forest anymore. The trees were bigger and the environment Haruka had never seen before. Few animals moved passing them were certainly not cats or owls.

"I can answer that question for you."

In front of her, standing green haired woman she had known very well.

* * *

.

"So you are telling me that the dimension was disturbed?" Haruka shifted on her seat. She still hadn't had her comfortable position yet inside a carriage. "Ugh, do we have to ride this thing? I prefer a taxi." The blond mumbled between her breaths.

"I'm afraid we don't have that in this dimension. We do have space shuttles though, if it will ease your feelings." The enigmatic woman was smiling at her. Haruka assumed whatever she was seeing she was happy with it.

"Setsuna, I don't think... sorry, I mean Pluto... you are called Pluto in here, right?"

The green haired woman nodded. Haruka couldn't tell the difference between the woman across her and her best friend. They were too much alike.

"I don't think you know how to fix this right?" Haruka's hands made animated move pointing all the stuffs around them. She hissed when her injured wrist made a contact with hard wood frame inside the carriage.

"Son of a bitch!"

Pluto frowned hearing Haruka's curse. Her expression showed disagreement and concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Don't tell me that in this dimension you can't curse like that..."

"You may but you better not. Practically the culture is much the same with your dimension... let me see your hand."

Haruka did what she was told. The pain in her wrist could be her second concern now.

"You haven't answered my question yet. Can you fix this dimension problem?"

Pluto had her gaze fixed on Haruka's wound. She was quiet, too quiet even. Now Haruka knew what the difference between Setsuna and this woman.

"It depends on me in your dimension, Haruka. You see, I happen to be stronger than her in matter of seeing... but to get you back to your dimension it also requires her involvement in the same time."

"Whose fault is this again?"

Pluto looked up, put Haruka's sleeve back on carefully, "No one. It sometimes happens in dimension activities, like it sometimes raining in supposed sunny day."

The metaphor made Haruka rolling her eyes.

"Let's go to the infirmary once we reach the palace. Your wound needs immediate treatment, it's broken."

"Can you contact my dimension then? Like telepath Setsuna or something? I need to talk with Michiru that I'm trapped in another dimension and cannot get home for dinner." Haruka asked. Her tone was cynical and sarcastic.

Pluto didn't mind Haruka's rude speech to her, "Who is Michiru?"

Haruka sighed, "If you are Pluto then she is likely Neptune in this dimension. But in my world, she is Michiru, Kaioh Michiru."

The first time on that day, Haruka was witnessing an expression she never seen before from either Setsuna or Pluto.

"Ah, yes... Neptune. She is in the palace too."

Haruka had no idea if she was happy or horrified. Meeting this woman, Neptune, should be like seeing Michiru, but the fact that this was another version of Michiru... "I see..."

"Maybe it would be better for you to not see her. Better for both of you." Pluto said. She noticed the nervous expression from Haruka.

The blond racer though, felt like there was more meaning in Pluto's suggestion. She was holding back the truth about something.

"We are here,"

The blond looked out the window. Pluto had mentioned about a palace, but she forgot to say about how big.

The palace was very huge. Haruka noticed that the castle which had several huge fortresses around was bigger than Disney land.

"I apologize. I've seen your arrival weeks ago but I didn't know where you will show up. The Poseidon temple is the very last place I could've thought." Haruka saw the woman lowering her head. She had looked so strong and now she was defeated. Haruka couldn't see the image of her best friend looked so weak and sad.

"Tell me about the people here. I think I can guess who is who."

"I know a little bit about your dimension," Pluto leaned back to her seat. "You are what we are when you are transformed." An awkward pregnant pause filled in before she continued, "People like us, we don't have many choices in destiny. Even if it's another dimension or another time."

Haruka tilted her head to the side, this woman, like Setsuna loved to talk with riddles.

"That's why we have space shuttles." The older woman smiled pointing up the sky. The sky wasn't blue like Haruka had expected. It was more aqua marine blue with the green strips. There were also various stars decorating the sky, Haruka spotted a very familiar star.

"Is that...?"

"Yes," It was old news to figure that Pluto was a mind reader too.

"Where are we again?"

"Welcome to Neptune's soil, Haruka. The home of Poseidon," The older woman said, reaching out her hand to hold Haruka's hand.

Haruka's gaze still lingered on the scenery outside. Aside the green strip skies, Haruka witnessed they were passing coast and greeted with ocean scenery. She had guessed how awesome Michiru's planet would be, but she didn't think it would be this wonderful.

"What is that? A dolphin?" The racer pointed out a figure that was jumping several times on sea surface.

"It's baby siren. How unusual sight... Usually it's hard to spot a baby siren in this season," Pluto explained.

The creature called baby siren then soon was joined by the others.

"There are flocks of them!" Haruka was amazed, Pluto wanted to point out how the blond's jaw dropped and her mouth had opened too wide.

"They are sign of good luck here." Pluto decided to let Haruka got excited for a little more.

The carriage moved slower so Haruka guessed that they were almost there.

Pluto waved her hand, asking the blond to stay still on her seat.

"It appears the princess is outside... There are more guards in the gate." The green haired woman walked out first.

"By princess... you mean, Michi-I mean, Neptune?" Haruka asked, definitely curious.

Pluto's eyes disagree, "Yes, Haruka. I really suggest you to not see _her_ now."

"Okay," The blond racer whimpered. She missed Michiru though and if this Neptune was Michiru's other version, Haruka would likely to see her, even in a glimpse.

The huge gate was opened and not long later, Haruka could hear a very familiar voice came over, closer to the carriage.

"Pluto, where have you been? I've been looking for you." Soft, gentle, polite, and holding strength inside it. Haruka could never forget that kind of voice.

_Michiru._ The wind senshi closed her eyes to plunge her attention only to Neptune's voice.

"Poseidon temple. There was something important I had to take care of. I thought you're preparing for the ball event tonight?"

"I want to feel the wind... just a little bit." Haruka caught there was sadness beneath that answer. The racer was wondering why. She didn't like it to see the sad Michiru.

"I understand... then after this, you should go back inside before you catch a cold." Pluto said. Haruka also noticed how the older woman was more relaxed around this princess.

"The wind behaves rather different today, do you feel it too?"

"Yes but you also said the same thing yesterday," Pluto retorted.

"... I'm serious, Pluto. Wait... do you bring a company?"

Haruka was sure she hid herself very well.

"Why?"

"There's someone inside the coach right? It is so rude to leave the guest alone, Pluto... Who is it?"

Sounded like Pluto had chosen to remain silent. Haruka completely understood if she didn't want to spit a lie to Neptune.

Haruka recalled her conversation with Pluto earlier. She hadn't asked about the other version of herself in this dimension.

"Haruka. Her name is Tenoh Haruka." Pluto finally spoke up.

"You don't want to introduce us?"

"I don't think now is the best time."

Now, Haruka could feel Neptune was smiling thorugh her voice, "If you say so. Next time, I want to see this Haruka... Perhaps she can attend the ball tonight."

Haruka released her breath. It seemed like the princess had headed back and she was allowed to go back to her initial position.

The blonde racer didn't know that at that time, instead of heading back, the princess had halted her steps because of the sudden gusts of wind. The wind picked up very strong, forcing her to spun back her body around.

What happened next was very fast. Haruka caught Neptune's figure which very similar with her Michiru. Their eyes met for per seconds. The blond swore she heard Pluto was gasping upon this.

They were separated several feets away. The racer didn't even notice how the aqua haired woman managed to react so quickly like lightning.

What Haruka knew is that there was a sword ready to cut her neck. Again.

This time though, the woman, princess of the freaking dimension was holding it against her. Haruka registered that the woman wasn't Michiru but she couldn't help it. They were too much alike.

"Who-Who are you..." The previous gentle voice had been replaced with low, deep, threatening tone.

Haruka averted her gaze to Pluto which literally just frozen because of several soldiers had been blocking the way between them.

"What... You are not Uranus." Deadly statement. Haruka gulped while shifting her sight back to the princess.

"Answer me!"

"I am Tenoh Haruka." She replied. It was same like the previous angry man back then.

Haruka eyed the sword nervously. She more worried that the princess would hurt herself rather than her. The wind senshi didn't understand why but the woman before her had appeared to be more broken and vulnerable.

"I-I can explain everything,"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare to speak with her voice! Don't you dare looking at me with those eyes! I knew you are one of those monsters!"

"Neptune! She is not a monster. Put the sword away!" Pluto shouted. The gate time keeper couldn't break through barricade of guards in front of her.

They both exchanged glances for a moment. Haruka with her confused stare and Neptune with her killing glare. The time seemed had stopped for both of them.

It was enough for the princess lowering down her sword.

"I knew, there was something about the wind today..." She mumbled more to herself.

Haruka then did the most stupid thing she would've ever done. Aside by pressing the brake too fast and pissing off an angry man who was carrying a sword, she was pulling the princess to her side.

It was an immediate reaction. Her hands and body moved by themselves, pulling the almost crying woman in front of her for a hug. That was because Haruka had thought it was Michiru.

The princess, gotten caught in her moment of weakness struggled to break free from Haruka's tight embrace. She smacked, kicked as hard as her tremble body allowed.

"Let go of me! You are dead, Uranus! YOU ARE DEAD!" Neptune screamed, her voice mixed in with agony and sadness.

"What?" Haruka heard it but she was still processing the information.

Neptune repeated it as she took it Haruka didn't get it yet,

"You are dead. You were gone... but why... You are here?" The last word was drowned in whisper.

.

* * *

**A/N**: It's my first Harumichi fic with multiple chapters. I apologize if this isn't fulfill your appetite. See you in next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**I never own Sailor Moon**

.

Haruka was never fond of nightmare. However this time, she had been praying that today was none other than a bad dream. It seemed that a series of unfortunate events would revisit her with second season together along the bad things tripled. It was no kidding, because the sight of Michiru holding a sword and pointing it at her with killing intention was certainly a nightmare. There was no way the aqua haired woman would do something like that. Contrary to her belief, it had happened today.

The blond racer set her gaze on Pluto's back who was walking in front of her. The older woman was leading her to what so called the priestess quarter. Behind Haruka, Neptune followed with a sword in tow.

"Uhm..." The heavy atmosphere surrounded them was too great, Haruka couldn't stand it. She turned her head to Neptune, behind her. Immediately, a tip of sword greeted her right on the face. "Hey!" Haruka protested, almost stumbled backward.

"You'd better to walk straight and no talking." It was Michiru's voice but it sounded harsher and way too cold. Haruka gulped down her fear. Usually Michiru would use that voice if she made terrible mistakes.

She should put a mental note that the woman before her was anything but Michiru.

"May I ask you a question then?" Haruka was almost used to with being threatened by a sword. However she was being treated like a prisoner and she didn't like it.

Neptune looked a bit troubled with Haruka's request. She exchanged glances with Pluto for a moment before answering with a slight nod.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Haruka lowered and softened her voice. She knew she was digging her own grave by asking that kind of question, but she had to know.

The aqua haired princess immediately tensed after hearing Haruka's question. Her grip on the sword tightened until Haruka could see her knuckles turned white.

"Never mind, don't answer me then." Haruka worried if Neptune would do something stupid. After all she was the one who holding a sword.

Neptune bit her lip in frustration and avoided Haruka's eyes. Haruka noticed since the incident outside, the princess's killing glare had gone.

Pluto cut them both, "let's get to my quarter and we will discuss it."

Haruka didn't dislike this Pluto but she was irritated by how the older woman's habit to impending crucial topic.

Haruka took a deep breath, "You know what? I've had it enough! You act like you are the only one who hurt and upset!" Haruka pointed at Neptune's direction. "And you! You act like you can solve the whole thing and God knows what you've been hiding since you act so mysterious and secretive around me! You both need to stop it! I am the one who's dirty, hurt, and pissed off right now! ME! I'd like to remain my right to be upset!"

Haruka glared at Pluto and then Neptune, she made sure that the princess got her point. She approached the princess who was now looking at her, stunned.

"Princess, my name is Tenoh Haruka and I have no idea how I got to this freaking place but surely... this ain't my world. Pluto said that there was something wrong with dimension activity, somehow I was thrown here. Trust me, I'm not a monster, I don't intend to do anything bad, you've got your sword and look at me! I'm pathetic, useless! What I desire the most right now is only... to go home." The last word had come out more desperate than her initial plan, but Haruka didn't care.

Second time in a day, the blond touched the other woman who was surprised by Haruka's sudden outburst. Haruka placed her good hand on Neptune's shoulder to get her attention.

"Do you believe me?" Haruka asked.

* * *

Haruka's first impression when she opened her eyes was a dim light room with ocean scent. After her vision had fully come back to her, Haruka realized that she was lying on a bed. The blond jerked her body up and soon regretted it as the wave of pain shot through her arm. Haruka perceived that she wasn't able to move her hand which was being put on a sling.

"Damn it," She muttered.

Haruka then observed her surroundings. She was in a huge room with some classy furniture around her. She couldn't see clearly because of the poor lighting but she was certain everything around her screamed luxurious and expensive.

She struggled to free herself from blanket that covered her. It was a huge blanket which was designed to match a king sized bed she was lying now. It was hard to even get off from the bed and the darkness didn't helping either.

After she managed to get off, Haruka seek for a switch to turn on the lamp. The luxurious bedroom was sure inconvenience much to her liking. While she was struggling, a lamp near the bed was suddenly light up.

"I see you are awake."

Haruka spun to see that Pluto was sitting on a couch near the bed. Her hand was rested on her chin, her expression was between tired, reliefs, and amused. Apparently the older woman had been watching Haruka's struggle to get off the bed.

"Yeah, of course. You should've helped me earlier when I was drowning in fluffy blanket." For a moment there Haruka still had a glimpse of hope to wake up in her room with Michiru. Pluto's presence here had shattered her hope. The crash, the dimension, Neptune, Pluto, and everything weird she had been through was real deal.

Frown decorated Pluto's face, "That blanket was supposed to keep you warm. It's rather chilly tonight and I believe the weather in this dimension is few degrees lower than in yours."

Haruka sat back on the bed. Now that Pluto told her about that, she felt cold suddenly. "You know much about my dimension." Haruka commented.

Pluto smiled a little, "I did my research." She then revived from her couch and walked to what it seemed a wardrobe.

"I have to join the princess to the ball tonight. I apologize I can't be your company any longer. I suggest you to stay here and rest."

Haruka recalled the conversation about the ball event outside the palace. "Where are we again?"

"In my room, the priestess quarter. The ball will be held in main hall, and don't try to go there by yourself. You'll only get lost." Pluto answered calmly. Haruka huffed, the woman could read minds too.

"I don't remember how I got here..."

"Of course you don't. You passed out after your great speech." Pluto then disappeared into her wardrobe. Haruka was worried that the older woman had gone to Narnia from a closet that perhaps a portal between dimensions. But then she came out with very different attire than before. Her white simple dress was replaced with a black night gown. Haruka thought that she had seen the style before.

"I take this is the latest fashion style in your dimension, right?" Pluto smiled, a smug smile. Before Haruka could answer, Pluto continued, "I told you, I did my research... your dimension does have great taste in fashion actually."

Haruka couldn't believe it that a person with ability to peek and maybe control dimensions had been abusing her power for looking at the latest fashion style.

"I've been wondering about this... What do you do here? A priest?"

"No..." Pluto shook her head as if Haruka was saying something unbelievable. "I am a high priestess."

Haruka rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious about not leaving this room. I will tell Neptune that you've woken up alright."

Upon mentioning the princess, Haruka became uncomfortable.

"She still doesn't trust me, does she?"

Pluto's smile dropped, "You should ask that yourself."

After that, Haruka heard Pluto walked out from the room and closed the door. For the first time today, Haruka was left alone thinking what actually happening in her life. This morning everything had been fine. She had had normal breakfast with Michiru and Hotaru. Michiru had been talking about her upcoming concert and Hotaru had managed to eat the vegetables without complaint. It had been happy and normal morning. Haruka wondered how it had started to change. The blond racer sighed, she wanted to go home, she wanted to see Hotaru, She wanted to see, to feel, to touch, and kiss Michiru. The feeling was unbearable that Haruka had to give up her tears.

"I miss you."

* * *

Neptune was declining a request to dance for the sixth times tonight when she caught Pluto walking in. The high priestess arrival earned several admiring glances from men and women in the room. Neptune wouldn't be surprised as the green haired woman always showed up wearing fancy clothes. Pluto's first destination was her princess.

"She just woke up and I told her to stay in my room." Pluto informed Neptune once they were separated from the crowds.

"I didn't ask you to-"

"I know you want to. And you're worried." Pluto added. She took a glance to the dance floor. The main event had already started.

"I am not!" The aqua haired princess stubbornly denied. This made the older woman smile. Pluto had witnessed how the princess had frantically reacted when Haruka passed out suddenly on the hallway. Her usual calm behavior had changed completely. Not to mention how she had blamed her endlessly for not telling about Haruka's injuries.

"I think your task to represent your father has finished for tonight. I can take over from here." Pluto said as she patted Neptune's shoulder gently. "She thinks that you don't trust her... you two should talk."

The princess threw her gaze away from Pluto. She sometimes hated her friend's ability to see through her mind and soul. She couldn't hide anything from her.

"I- there is nothing to talk about."

"I know you want to keep a distance with her. I know your fear, Neptune."

Neptune's head bowed a little, as if her action could spare her from Pluto's judgement.

"Stop reading ME! You act like this doesn't concern you as well! If you know my fear, Pluto... I think that a part of mine is yours too!" The princess spoke through hisses. This time she looked back to Pluto.

Pluto showed a broken smile, she preferred silence upon the princess accusation.

"I hope we both can be more honest with our feelings, Neptune. However, this time I give you a chance to redeem yourself. It perhaps a destiny to having a person from other dimension for us."

Neptune couldn't face Pluto for any longer but she would keep a fight to whatever Pluto had implied.

"I am not searching for redemption." Neptune replied with a calmer tone. She was about to walk away.

"I know you're not. You are searching for happiness. We are."

Neptune didn't have a say about this. She then walked off completely, someplace away from the only person that understood and perhaps shared her pain.

* * *

The green stripes could be seen clearly even in the night sky. It was no different than night in Haruka's world, only there were 3 moons accompanied by several brightest stars Haruka had ever seen. The night in this place was almost as bright as the day. Haruka felt content as she enjoyed the scenery from the window. Even though the weather was rather cold, the beauty of the night had allured her to open the huge window across the room. At least this dimension had one thing Haruka liked.

_No... perhaps not only one._ Haruka thought.

Haruka heard the door opened. She had expected for Pluto. But, instead of the tall priestess, a certain aqua haired princess came out to the view. Haruka spun around, unconsciously stiffing her body.

"Princess." The greeting was a formality. Haruka thought the princess was attending the ball event so she was surprised when the princess walked in. Haruka was only wearing her plain white T-shirt.

Neptune halted her steps as she was taking in Haruka's appearance. She seemed taken aback but then managed to regain her composure by giving a nod for Haruka's greeting.

It wasn't how Haruka's shirt that distracted Neptune, it was the blonde's swollen eyes. Neptune assumed that Haruka had been crying before she stepped in.

Haruka cursed inwardly. She should put something on beside the damn shirt but it wasn't possible for her to run across the room and search something appropriate from Pluto's Narnia wardrobe. She wondered where was her racing jacket would've been. So, the blond stood motionlessly with piece of her dignity left.

"What are you doing?" The princess asked. Her tone was soft, like the one she'd used the first time at the day to Pluto.

Knowing the princess didn't intend to have a war with her, Haruka pointed out the window.

"The sky... it's so beautiful. Especially the green stripes and 3 moons. They are awesome. In my world, the night is completely black and there is only one moon." Haruka grinned, her attention was drawn back to the darker blue night above.

"Really?" One word from Neptune, it wasn't a question. Haruka glanced back to the woman who was standing behind her. The blond racer scooted to the right, giving a space to the princess to move closer to the window.

"Come here." Haruka offered. When Neptune and Haruka had situated side by side near the window, Haruka pointed out the three moons on the sky.

"What's their name?" Haruka asked.

Neptune had been used to with the night scenery in her planet, she didn't feel excited as Haruka did.

"They don't have names." Neptune replied.

"What?! Are you kidding me?"

Neptune tilted her head, she wasn't really looking at the moon. "They are just moons, why they need names like us?"

"In my world they have names, surely..."

"That's weird... what's the moon's name in your dimension?" This time Neptunebecame the one with the question.

Haruka leaned her body closer to the window, "well... moon. Our moon is moon... I don't know how to explain it."

Neptune felt amused, "so in your world, they are simply moon too. We have 3 here, we simply call them moons or satellites since they are never separated with each other."

"That sounds romantic." Haruka commented.

"Actually, the story behind them was more ironic than you think."

Haruka smiled. It was nice how easy their conversation was flowing. She considered that it was a great development since few hours ago, the woman beside her had intended to slit her throat anytime.

"So, princess... what the occasion? I thought I'm not your favorite person today." Haruka was back to her initial position. She stood, trying to be intimidating as she can, but her arm sling made her more pitiful.

"I don't have favorite." Neptune remarked. "Pluto thinks that it's better for you and I to talk. Honestly, I don't see the necessary of it." She continued.

"However, I admit that I want to see you a bit." Now, Neptune's gaze rested on Haruka's injured hand. "How are you feeling?" The princess asked.

"I'll live." Haruka briefly answered.

"Great..." Neptune accepted Haruka's answer. She had wanted to ask the reason behind the blonde's tears, but she didn't think it would be appropriate.

"I have a request to make." Neptune continued.

Haruka found it rather weird. What was a princess wanted from Haruka?

"Well, what is it?"

The princess smiled, Haruka noticed that her smile hadn't reached her eyes.

"I will close my eyes... and I need you to call my name."

Haruka let the princess words sank in. If the princess listened to her without looking at her, it would be like Uranus was calling, right? Haruka knew that her other version in this world had died. If the princess had asked that kind of request, didn't she want to feel like Uranus was still alive with her?

"Are you a masochist?" Haruka shook her head. She would only give the princess a mere illusion and it would appear that Haruka agreed for Neptune using her.

"I know it's a selfish request-"

"Selfish? It's stupid! You are using me!" Haruka huffed. She didn't want to be treated like this dead Uranus person.

"Must I beg, Tenoh Haruka?"

Haruka would never resist that kind of eyes. She sighed deeply, knowing she was in a losing battle.

"Alright, I just need to call your name right?"

Neptune smiled, this time a sincere one. Haruka felt like an idiot over one smile because she just aware how cute the princess could be when she was smiling.

Neptune closed her eyes, she crossed her arms in front, Haruka spotted the princess was fidgeting with her fingers.

Neptune wasn't the only one who overwhelmed by anxiety. Haruka's eyes darted around the room, tapped her right foot to the floor, as if she could make the unsettling feeling go away by doing so.

_She is not Michiru_. Haruka repeated it in her mind like spells.

The blond racer stepped closer toward the princess. She bowed a little so that Neptune could hear her voice. Haruka never met this Uranus, she had no idea how her other version calling this princess before. If this person and Haruka were really identical, perhaps the way Uranus calling her love one was the same like how Haruka calling her Michiru.

"...Neptune," Haruka called huskily. It was low, gentle like the wind, but it was filled with passion, love, and need. The simple calling that was used to imply that she was together with her. _Close._

Neptune gasped, her eyes snapped open. Her vision met with Tenoh Haruka's figure who was standing close. The princess grabbed Haruka's arm hastily, she let out a shaky breath and tightened her grasp with each breath she took.

"A-again..." Neptune said. She was begging. Haruka hesitated.

"I need..." Neptune still with her trembling hand, spoke out her plea. "Please... call my name again."

Haruka had no other choice. She complied.

"Neptune," Haruka repeated.

The princess loosened her grab on Haruka's arm. That move made the princess body gave up to the gravitation. She sank on her knees, her tears broke out. Stifled sobs followed and then crying voice that can shatter anyone who listened to it echoed.

Haruka clenched her fist, she swallowed taste of guilt immediately.

"We should stop. I am hurting you."

"...No," Neptune managed between her sobs.

Haruka joined the princess, knees on floor. The sight was heartbreaking. Haruka knew this princess as a proud and brave woman. Haruka thought this Neptune was very strong too since she could live her days even though her love one had left her. Haruka wanted to touch the crying woman but her hand wavered. She shouldn't...

Haruka withdrew her hand and then continued to watch Neptune cried. She simply sat there. Not too near to make the princess uncomfortable and not too far to let the princess reach her.

Haruka then paid attention to the triple moons outside. She was suddenly angry. Haruka knew, Uranus was her other version, but she couldn't forgive this person. She had made the woman who looked alike Michiru cry. And the worst part was, like it or not, Haruka was sharing the guilt.

_Stupid Uranus_. Haruka thought and kept her colorful curses in bay.

"Tenoh Haruka..."

Haruka glanced to the princess. There were tears falling from her eyes but she was smiling.

"Tell me more about the sky in your world."

Haruka smiled, "Is that another request, princess?"

"Must I beg?"

Haruka hoped she would gain a power to refuse this woman's request every time.

"It is blue on the day, with white clouds. There are no green stripes, but we do have rainbows..."

"Rainbows?"

"Well... it was a huge curve on the sky with multiple colors, usually it appears after the rain."

The rest of the night was spent with Haruka explaining the blue sky, clouds, and rainbows to the crying princess. The time passed quickly, Haruka was surprised when she spotted the nightsky getting brighter, welcoming a new day in this dimension.

"Tenoh Haruka." Haruka felt funny by how Neptune kept calling her full name like it was her nickname.

"Hmm...?"

"I believe you,"

For Haruka, that was more than enough.

* * *

**A/N:** _Thank you for your kind and supportive reviews. I have finished this story plot, but to turn this one to be a whole story is very hard (blame my incompetence in english). I'm sorry for impending delay between chapters, now summer is here, I hope I will have a lot of time to write. One more, please don't worry about this story tag, there will be several heart break here and there but I'll try to be gentle. I swear! So, see you in next chapter._


End file.
